Moonlit Stars
by Team Cullen-Hale
Summary: Bassiclly this is our story about the Cullens and it starts where Breaking Dawn left off! So please, please, PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Vision

1. Vision

Alice sat cross-legged on the Cullen's couch and watched as her brother, Emmett, and one true love, Jasper, arm wrestled. So far the score was 10 Emmett and 6 Jasper. Neither would give up; if either one lost they would ask for a re-match. Alice sighed and gave up on the arm wrestling contest knowing that neither would give up, and turned to her sister, Rosalie, who sat next to her watching Emmett and Jasper continue their never ending matches. Rosalie turned to her and said

"They boring you?"

Alice smiled and replied, "Just a bit…you think they're going to stop any time soon?"

Rosalie laughed and looked at her sister and said, "I don't know. Plus, you're the psychic."

Alice smiled and closed her eyes as she tried to look into the future to see when Jasper and Emmett's on-going matches would end. She saw Jasper giving up as Emmett won his 100th match. She sighed and her eye lids fluttered open and she looked at her sister.

"A couple more hours. Jazz is going to give up after Em wins his 100th match." She frowned. "What can we do now? I for one am tired of watching their on-going matches."

"Me too. God, men just don't know how to give up when they lose."

They both laughed in sync.

"So…what can we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. We can… OH MY GOODNESS! I know _exactly_ what we can do." Alice said as she jumped up off the couch.

"Wait, wh-. "

Alice grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her off the couch before she could finish and they ran up the stairs and into Alice's huge bathroom.

"Uh Alice, what are we going to do in your bathroom other than…oh. Oh no! No! I do not want or need a makeover!" Rosalie said as realization dawned upon her.

"Oh c'mon Rose! Please, please, please!" Alice started to beg, jumping up and down like a little girl.

Rosalie sighed. "Fine you can give me a makeover, BUT I get to give you a makeover as well!"

"Okay! Yay!" Alice smiled widely and her almost black eyes began to sparkle.

Rosalie smiled at her adorable sister.

"Okay so where do I sit?" Rosalie asked as she looked at her sister's cluttered bathroom sink.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! Be right back." Alice said as she ran out the door.

She was back before the door had even closed with a comfortable looking chair. Rosalie just smiled at her sister and plopped down in the chair. Alice hummed as she brushed through her sister's hair and tried different styles. Finally after trying at least 20 different styles- and yes it's possible to try 20 different styles…if you're Alice- and finally settled on a braided bun. She then moved to stand in front of her sister and began working with her pile of make-up. Rosalie sat patiently and listened to Jasper and her husband's arm wrestling matches.

"YES!!"

"NO I WANT A RE-MATCH!"

"NO WAY! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS 'CAUSE I WON!"

"C'MON EM! GIVE ME A RE-MATCH!"

"There's no point, I'm gunna win no matter what!"

"Bu-yo- ALICE!!!!"

"Aww, you're such a little SUCK-UP!"

"NO I'M- ALICE!!!"

"Emmett just give him a God damn re-match!" Alice yelled, trying to break up the argument from the second floor.

"No he's just jealous!"

"Jealous of what?!" Jasper asked.

"That I'm WINNING!" Emmett replied.

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT AFRAID OF MY WIFE!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OH YES I DI-ALICE!!"

The girls heard a loud BAM! And they guessed that Emmett had tackled Jasper into something.

"Hey guys what's- MY PIANO!"

Rosalie and Alice heard Edward yell as he walked in to see what was his piano.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU BOTH!"

"AHH!"

The sisters heard Emmett and Jasper yell in sync as Edward jumped at them. Then there was another BANG as the guys smashed into something else.

"THAT WAS MY GOOD TABLE!" They heard Esme yell as she saw the rubble that was her table.

"Sorry." The three brothers said in apologetic-synchronization.

"If you guys are going to fight then GO OUTSIDE!" Esme yelled.

The three of them walked outside and they kept looking back and forth between each other, making sure nobody tried anything. The score was 50 Emmett and 38 Jasper until their little argument and the braking of Edward's piano.

"Done! Take a look." Alice said sounding confident.

Rosalie sighed and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my GOD! I love it!" Rosalie said as she admired her sister's work.

"I knew you would." Alice said looking confident as her sister admired her work.

Rosalie and Alice quickly switched places and Rosalie started to get to work. She stared at her sister's spiky hair trying to figure out what she could possibly do with it.

"Alice, exactly how much gel did you use in your hair?" Rosalie questioned in shock as she stared at her sister's head.

"A lot." Alice said and smiled her dazzling smile at her sister.

Rosalie sighed and took out her sister's straightened and began working.

*10 Minutes Later*

"Done!" Rosalie said as she finished straightening her sister's gel-filled hair.

"You like it?" Rosalie asked.

When Alice didn't answer, Rosalie said, "Alice? Alice you there?"

She went to stand in front of her sister and saw the familiar blank look.

"Uh-oh. Emmett, Edward, Jasper!" Rosalie called as she stared at her sister.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Emmett asked as he bounded through the bathroom door.

He walked over to where Rosalie was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin gently on her head.

"You seem panicked. What's up?"

Rosalie just pointed to her sister's blank face.

"Oh crap." He said as he looked at Alice's face.

He quickly picked her up in his arms and he and Rose flew down the stairs calling their family as they went. Emmett dropped Alice gently onto the couch as Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Bella flew into the room.

"What's up gu- ALICE!" Jasper yelled as he took in Alice's expression. "Alice, what do you see?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders. She blinked and then a wide smile spread across her face.

"Oh. My. God! There is gunna be a HUGE party!" Alice said as her smile widened. On a human, this kind of smile would probably hurt.

"Are you guys in?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Is it going to be any good?" Rosalie asked.

Alice nodded, her new straight hair bobbing up and down. "It's going to be AWESOME!" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Okay I'm in." Rosalie said and smiled at her sister.

Alice turned to her brother. "What about you, Em? You in?"

"Hmmm…OH! Can I get drunk?" He asked hopefully, a smile spreading across his face.

"Emmett, you're a vampire. You can't get drunk." Rosalie said.

"Aww man! Can I at least pretend to get drunk?" He asked hopefully.

"Fine. But not too drunk." Rosalie said.

"Fine…but can I dance with you?" He asked and pulled Rosalie to his broad chest.

"Of course!" She said, wrapping her thin arms around his wide waste.

Alice turned to Jasper and asked, "What about you, sweetheart?"

"Well…" Jasper hesitated and looked at Alice.

"Aww, please Jazzy? For me?" Alice said as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck while batting her eyelashes.

Jasper chuckled and sighed. "Okay only for you." And he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She reached up and kissed him.

"Thanks Jazzy."

He winked at her. She turned to her last, and most annoying brother.

"Edward, are you in?" she asked and he smiled.

"I don't know…" he said looking thoughtful.

"Don't worry you can bring Bella." Alice said, smiling.

"Okay I'm in." he said more enthusiastically

"But, I can't dance!" Bella protested looking worried.

"Bella, you're a vampire. ALL vampires can dance." Rosalie said.

"Okay I'm in..Wait what about Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"We'll look after her Bella don't worry." Esme said. "You kids go have fun."

"O-M-G!" Alice yelled worry taking over her perfect features.

"What's wrong Alice?" Jasper asked wrapping his arms around her reassuringly.

"We have NOTHING to wear!" Alice said.

"Why don't we just go shopping?" Rosalie asked looking at her sister.

"O-M-G! PERFECT! SHOPPING TRIP!" She exclaimed happily.

"C'mon Rose, c'mon Bells! We have A LOT to do!"

The two girls sighed and followed her sister as she ran to the car.

*At the Party*

The 6 Cullen kids walked into the party looking absolutely stunning. Alice was in the lead alongside Jasper. She wore a sliming strapless dark green dress that reached just above her knees. Jasper wore a black button up dress shirt and dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knee. And he wore dark green converse and a green tie; the same colour of Alice's dress. Next to walk into the party were Emmett and Rosalie. Rosalie wore a stunning, sliming red dress that reached just past her knees. It was the same style as Alice's. Emmett wore the exact same thing as Jasper, except his tie and converse were red; like Rosalie's dress, and his outfit was much bigger. Next to walk in were Bella and Edward. Bella wore the same dress as Alice and Rosalie, except hers was white. And Edward wore the same outfit as his brother's except his tie was white and so were his converse. Jasper looked at Alice and said

"You promised me a dance."

And she replied, "I'll dance with you all night if you want me to." She smiled and he took her hand and they walked gracefully to the middle of the dance floor.

Emmett smiled down at Rosalie and wiggled his eyebrows.

"You want to dance?" he asked his smile widening. He knew Rosalie couldn't resist such a smile.

"YES!" She yelled and she jumped up on his back and he gracefully twirled and ran through the dance floor.

Edward and Bella laughed and he silently held out his hand with that crooked smile that she couldn't turn down. She took it and they were off, dancing next to Alice and Jasper. After a couple of songs, Bella ventured off to the sit by the bar as Edward danced alone.

The song "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne came on and Jasper was just about to take Alice's hand when Edward butt in and took Alice's hand.

"So, can I have a dance with my little sister?" He asked smiling down at Alice.

"Of course! Is that okay with you Jazz?" Alice asked smiling at Jasper. He sighed as he thought.

"Please?" Alice and Edward said together.

Jasper sighed. "Fine. But hurry. And I'll miss you every second I'm away from you." He said as he swiftly leaned down to quickly kiss her on the lips.

"Love you, Jazzy." She said as he walked away.

He turned and smiled, "Love you too, Pixie."

She blew him a kiss and he pretended to catch it and press it to his lips.

"Cheesy!" Emmett said as he and Rosalie twirled by.

Jasper took a seat next to Bella and turned to her and smiled.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Jasper asked Bella who sat alone while Edward and Alice danced.

"Oh I'm trying to act human and pretend I need a drink." She said, holding up a glass of beer.

Jasper smiled and turned to keep an eye on Edward and Alice. Edward dipped Alice and she laughed. Jasper's eyes tightened into a glare.

"Aww, they're such cute siblings." Bella said.

Unlike Jasper, she wasn't the least bit jealous of her husband and her sister. She turned to see Jasper's glare and followed it and realized what had him so upset.

"Uh, Jazz, are you okay?" She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Just peachy." He growled.

The slow song ended and "Poker Face" by Lady GaGa came on. Alice and Edward continued to dace, just to a faster tempo. Jasper was still glaring, his eyes barely open.

"Oh I love this song!" Bella said as she bobbed her head and tapped her foot to the music. She looked at Jasper who stared at Alice and Edward.

"You want to dance, Jasper?" Bella asked her brother.

"No thanks." He said, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

Bella sighed. She was about to get up to dance on her own when Jasper grabbed her hand.

"I changed my mind. We're gunna dance." He said as he dragged her into Edward's full view.

Edward glared at Jasper, but continued to dance with Alice. Jasper smiled smugly at Edward's obvious jealousy. Even without his power Jasper could tell he was jealous. Emmett once again twirled by with Rosalie still on his back. He stopped, he and Rosalie smiling widely. They were enjoying themselves. Emmett started to pound the air with his fists, yelling,

"I LOVE ROSALIE HALE! I LOVE THIS WOMAN ON MY BACK!"

He spun around once and then started jumping up and down yelling, "I LOVE HER WITH ALL MY HEART AND I'LL NEVER LET HER GO! I WANT TO MARRY THIS WOMAN! I LOVE HER! I WANT HER TO BE MRS. EMMETT CULLEN!" He was obviously trying to pretend to be drunk. Rosalie leant so that her lips were to his ears and said, "Emmett, you're not drunk. You can't get drunk. Stop pretending!"

"But I'm just telling everyone how much I love you. I WANT TO MARRY THE WOMAN ON MY BACK! I L-O-V-E HER!" Emmett continued to yell.

Rosalie just looked at him and said, "You're already married to me so shush!"

"Pweez Wose?" He asked in a cute little baby voice. "I wuv wu and I want to tell evewyone!"

Rosalie smiled, unable to resist him. He was so adorable she smiled and said,

"Fine and I wuv wu too!" She turned his head and kissed him on the lips and smiled. He laughed and they went back to twirling.

Suddenly a smile spread across Edward's face and he looked at Jasper. He pulled Alice closer and they started to twirl on the spot. When they stopped, Edward smiled, obviously satisfied by his brother's reaction. Jasper had an idea and smiled at Edward. He spun Bella and then dipped her, making her laugh in enjoyment. Edward glared and swung Alice on his back and spun around a couple of times, stopped and smiled smugly at Jasper's obvious distaste. Jasper quickly put one arm behind Bella's knees and swept her off her feet, and then spun her around. When he stopped, Edward was fuming. He smiled and leaned down to swiftly kiss his sister's cheek. Through Edward and anybody else's eyes, this would seem like a brotherly gesture, but not to Jasper. Jasper then smiled and then swiftly kissed Bella's cheek.

"Oh, that is IT!" Edward yelled walking gracefully and angrily towards Jasper.

"BRING IT!" Jasper yelled as he walked towards Edward.

"SUCK IT!" Edward yelled and he tackled his brother.

The music was so loud that nobody heard the growling or the thunder-like sounds coming from the two of them. Nobody even noticed their fight. Bella and Alice jumped back as Jasper and Edward began to punch and throw each other around. Alice quickly ran over to Bella.

"Men. They get jealous so easily." Alice said and sighed.

"Life is just a competition to them." Bella sighed.

Emmett twirled back to them, Rosalie still on his back, and looked at his brothers. He sighed and smiled as he put an arm on each of the girls' shoulders. Jasper and Edward looked at Emmett and the fact that his arms were around Bella and Alice.

"Uh, Rose? If I were you, I'd get off Emmett's back." Alice said looking at Edward and Jasper.

Rosalie hopped off just in time to hear both Edward and Jasper yell "GET HIM!" and jump at Emmett, taking him down. The three girls sighed and sat down. Well at least Bella and Rosalie did. Alice just stood there with that familiar blank look on her face. Edward's head snapped up as he watched the vision Alice was having. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were at her sides in an instant. Finally, Alice blinked and looked at Edward, then Emmett, then Jasper, then Rosalie, and then Bella.

"Follow me" she said as she walked towards the entrance of the party.

Alice stopped, Bella stopping on her left side and Jasper on her right. Alice glared at Jasper, upset about his jealous fit, and pulled Edward to take his place. Rosalie stood beside Edward and Jasper stood on her other side. Emmett cleared his throat and pushed his way past Jasper to wrap his arm around his wife. Jasper sighed and went to stand on the other end next to Bella. The Cullens stared ready at the door.

"Here they come." Alice said and she and Edward tensed.

And then two figures walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires

2. Vampires

**Emmett: Alice its MY turn to say the disclaimer!**

**Alice: No its MY TURN!**

**Emmett: No way! IT'S MY TURN!**

**Alice: MINE!**

**Emmett: MINE!**

**Alice: MINE!**

**Emmett: MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!**

**Alice: MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE times INFINITY!**

**Emmett: ****MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE times INFINITY SQUARED! HA HA I WIN!**

**Alice: NOT FAIR!!!**

**Emmett: YES ITS FAIR!!!**

**Edward: Oh my god! This is getting so annoying! Here's an idea! Why don't you _BOTH_ say it?**

**Emmett and Alice: Okay! All the Twilight characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer! But Amanda and Andrew are owned by Team Cullen-Hale!!!!**

Two figures walked through the party doors, hand in hand. One was taller and more muscular and the other was thinner, shorter, and curvy. All 6 of the Cullens took in their features as they walked into the light. The taller one was a guy, with straight, honey blonde hair that reached to about the middle of his ear. He was the same size as Jasper (height and muscularity). Come to think of it, he looked as if he could be Jasper's identical twin. He wore a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans that were ripped at the knees and a dark blue tie and dark blue converse. The girl was Rosalie's height and had milk chocolate brown hair with what looked like naturally dirty blonde streaks. She wore a sliming, strapless dark blue dress that reached her knees and matching stiletto heels. But the things that caught the Cullen's eyes were the strange topaz coloured eyes, the extremely pale skin, the perfect and angular features, the gracefulness, and overwhelming beauty. Instantly, the Cullens knew that they were vampires. As soon as each of them thought this, the girls head snapped up and looked straight at them. A wide, dazzling smile lit up her features and she tugged on the male's arm and they began to walk towards up. They stopped about 3 feet away and smiled. Alice and Edward smiled at the two of them and then Edward looked into the girl's eyes. At the same time, Edward and the female took a step forward so that they were face to face, smiling and staring into each other's eyes, as if they were having a silent conversation. Then finally, Edward spoke.

"Family, this is Amanda and Andrew Armstrong." He said calmly. As soon as the others took in Edward and Alice's calm stances and expressions, they relaxed.

Amanda smiled and in a voice that sounded like a mix of bells and wind chimes, she said "Hello Edward, hello Jasper, hello Bella, hello Alice, hello Rosalie, and hello Emmett." She said, nodding to each person as greeted them by name.

"How do you know all of us by name?" Emmett asked, cocking his head to one side, obviously confused due to the fact that they had never met either Amanda or Andrew.

Amanda laughed. "How about we step outside so we can talk without anybody listening in or over hearing us."

Edward nodded and said, "Sounds great. Lead the way." He gestured for Amanda to lead and she spun on her heel and took Andrew's hand and, very gracefully, walked to the doors.

Edward reached for Bella's hand and Jasper reached for Alice's, but they took each other's, ignoring the guys and following Amanda and Andrew. Emmett wrapped one strong arm around Rosalie's waist and buried his face in her hair and she wrapped both of her thin arms around his waist and they followed after Bella and Alice. Edward and Jasper followed, glaring at each other the entire way there.

They reached a patch of grass under a tree and Amanda, Alice, and Emmett casually plopped onto the grass. The laughed in sync and Amanda gestured for everyone to sit. Andrew sat close to Amanda and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. Rosalie climbed into Emmett's lap and he wrapped his arms securely around her. Jasper sat beside Alice, but then she moved to sit on the other side of Bella beside Edward. Jasper sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So…like I asked before, how do you know all of us by name?" Emmett asked Amanda, once again cocking his head to the side.

She smiled. "Like Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Andrew, I'm talented. I have the power to read minds and through your thoughts, I can feel your emotions." She said, still smiling warmly.

"Ohhh, so it's pretty much a mix of mine and Edward's power." Jasper said, interest obvious on his face.

"Pretty much, yeah." Amanda said.

"So what's Andrew's power?" Emmett asked, seeming extremely curious.

"Andrew explain." Amanda said.

"Well, I have the power to knock someone out. Whether their a human, a vampire, or even a werewolf." He said and shrugged. "Nothing big."

"Nothing big?! That's AWESOME!" Edward yelled, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"Bet you're lying." Emmett said.

Andrew smiled. Then Amanda looked at Emmett and said, "Want proof?"

"Yes, yes I do." Emmett said, now just as interested as Jasper.

Amanda pulled away from Andrew and said, "Demonstrate."

"You know I hate demonstrating on you, love." He said

She leant in and swiftly kissed him. "Don't worry," she said reassuringly, "I'll be fine. Plus you can wake me up whenever you're ready."

Andrew sighed. "Fine, but only for like a minute at the most." He said.

"'Kay, babe." She replied and winked

Andrew took a deep breath, and all the Cullens leaned forward. And then, suddenly, she collapsed limply onto the grass beside Andrew. He looked at Emmett who sat there with his mouth hanging open. "Happy?" He asked him.

"Oh. My. God. That is so COOL! Try me! Try me!" Emmett started to yell, hopping up and down like a little boy.

"Oh me to! Me too!" Jasper started to yell alongside Emmett, who had scooted a protesting Rosalie off his lap.

Andrew rolled his eyes and sighed. Then, once again suddenly, Jasper and Emmett both collapsed limply onto the grass.


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

3. Gone

**Emmett: All of the Twilight chara-**

**Alice: -cters belong to Steph-**

**Emmett: -enie Meyer**

**Alice and Emmett: Except for Amanda and Andrew…they belong to Team Cullen-Hale!**

_Alice's POV_

"Wait, what?" all of my family asked, confused. I sighed and thought of the vision again so that Edward and Amanda could see it. My vision had been about Carlisle and Esme asking Amanda and Andrew if they would like to join the family and the story that they would decide on for the public.

"Ahh…" Amanda and Edward said in sync. A smile spread across their faces, and Amanda turned to Carlisle and Esme and asked hopefully, "Really?"

"Umm… well….to be completely honest, I don't have much of a clue as to what you are talking about." Carlisle said.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I had a vision that you were going to ask Amanda and Andrew if they wanted to join the family and I saw the story that we'd decide on." I said, smiling.

"Oh! If that's what you were talking about then yes, really." Esme said.

"YAY!" Amanda exclaimed, running and throwing her arms around Esme, Andrew hugging Carlisle, then they switched.

I couldn't contain my excitement. I was so happy to have another sister and brother! And I already had a vision of how happy we'd be as the new and improved Cullen-Hale family. Amanda and Andrew turned to face us. I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Welcome to the family guys!" I yelled, running and throwing my arms around Amanda and she embraced my back. I turned to Andrew and he smiled. Wow, he looked _A LOT _like Jasper! They could have been twins separated at birth! I threw my arms around Andrew, and it felt like hugging Jasper, well not including the love-y feeling I get when I hug Jazz. He hugged my back. I stepped aside so that the rest of my family could welcome the newest additions to the family. 

"So, what was the story that we were going to decide on Alice, since you already know." Emmett asked.

"Well, since Andrew looks like Jasper's identical twin, we had decided that when you adopted Rose and Jazz, Carlisle and Esme weren't told about Andrew, their triplet. So, when Andrew found out that he had a brother and sister, he went out to find them, and you adopted him. And our story for Amanda was that she was Carlisle's niece and both her parents died in an accident and Carlisle took her in." I said, summing up my vision.

"Sounds good." Edward said.

"Uh…Bella?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah Andrew?" She answered.

"Well, your "talent" is that you have a shield, right?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, and I can shield others." She answered. "Wait, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know that Amanda and Edward's power don't work on you, and anything that causes pain or whatever doesn't work, so I was just wondering if-" He said, but Edward cut him off before he could finish.

"NO! You are not trying that!" Edward yelled.

"Wait, try what? It's my choice so Andrew, tell me what you wanted to try on me and I'll tell you whether or not you can." Bella said.

"Well, I wanted to see if my power worked on you. But it's up to you." Andrew said.

"Oh. Okay well go ahead. Actually, I was wondering if it would work on me." Bella said. Edward let out a low growl, which she ignored.

"Okay, here it goes." Andrew said and stared at Bella calmly. Then, his forehead began to crease, and we instantly knew that Bella's shield wasn't letting him knock her out. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"Guess your shield won't let me knock you out." He said and laughed. Edward loosened his tense stance. Bella looked up and smiled at him, and he wrapped one arm around her.

Jasper then went to stand beside Andrew and took a picture. He looked at it and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Your right. We do look like twins!" Jasper said, showing Andrew. He laughed. They put their arms around each other's shoulders and walked out of the room laughing. Wow they looked and acted so much alike! We all laughed.

_A few months passed, and Amanda and Andrew were treated as if they'd been part of the family all their lives. They both developed relationships with each one of the Cullens. Amanda's relationship with Emmett was that they were like twins separated at birth. They were almost exactly alike; they both loved video games, loved to hunt grizzlies, especially when they're irritated, they both are happy go lucky kind of people, they loved to play fight and actually fight, and they can both be somewhat slow….well Amanda is very seldomly slow and Emmett was usually slow. They could even finish each other's sentences, even without Amanda's power. Andrew's relationship with Emmett was that they were both completely obsessed with video games. They could play for hours and hours on end and could spend an entire day in any video game store. _

_Amanda's relationship with Edward was that they were EXACTLY like a brother and sister usually are; they usually despise each other because they can both read each other's minds and neither of them can have a private life because they can hear everything that's not being said, but they do love each other, even though they don't always show it. Andrew's relationship with Edward was _

_Amanda's relationship with Jasper was strangely close. Most people never really got close with Jasper, unless you knew him for a long time, or you were Alice. They were like best friends and twins all at once. When Jazz needed someone and Alice wasn't there, his next choice would be Amanda. They knew what was going on inside each other's heads and what they were feeling even with out their power. They were close, but Alice and Jasper were much closer. Andrew and Jasper's relationship was actually funny. Not only did they look like identical twins, but they even acted like twins. They did almost EVERYTHING together._

_Amanda, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie's relationship was like they were best friends that were like sisters. They were really close and shared everything. _

_Andrew and Alice's relationship was a lot like Amanda and Jasper's relationship, except for Alice and Andrew loved to shop. They could spend a week in a mall shopping if they were allowed._

_Bella and Andrew acted like Amanda and Edward; they hated each other, but they loved each other too. Rosalie treated Andrew like a little brother. Probably because he reminded her of her little brother from when she was human. _

_Bella's POV *Three Months Later*_

I sat on the couch, leaning on Edward as he and Amanda argued over something. I think they were playing cards and he was accusing her of cheating.

"I did not cheat!" She yelled.

"I saw it in your mind!" He yelled.

"Aha! So _you're_ the one who was cheating! I knew you would try and read my thoughts and figure out my moves!" Amanda yelled.

"I-You-Me-BELLA!" Edward yelled.

"Don't try and take Jasper's way out of things!" Amanda yelled. They both started to yell at each other, and they said everything at the same time so it just sounded like a bunch of gibberish. I started to get frustrated. I sat up and let out a sigh. I walked away, and of course neither of them noticed.

I sat down on the stairs, and then Emmett came bounding down them to sit beside me.

"Wazz up little sis?" He asked.

"Nothng just tierd of listening to Amanda and Edward fighting." I said and sighed.

"Eddie-kins and Amanda-kins are fighting…again?" He asked and I just nodded.

"They'll stop in a little while." He said. He ruffled my hair and I couldn't help but smile. Emmett was like a an oversized teddy bear.

"GIRLS! MEETING! OUTSIDE! NOW!" I heard Alice yell from they backyard.

"See ya later Em." I said and got up and ran outside. I walked out and Rosalie and Amanda appeared on either side of her. I looked to see Alice sitting in the middle of the grass. We walked over to her and sat down.

"What's up Ali?" Amanda asked.

"Well, I have decided that we are going to have a hunting trip….you know just us…none of _them_." Alice said, jerking her chin in the direction of the window. Rosalie, Amanda and I all looked back at the window to see Edward, Emmett, Andrew and Jasper staring dreamly at their mates. I smiled and blew a kiss at Edward, who caught it and pressed it to his lips. I heard Emmett yell "CHEESY!" at him and Edward hit him upside the head. We all laughed and turned back to Alice.

"Anyways, we'll leave tonight, so pack your bags." Alice said and stood up.

"Wait, pack our bags. How long are we going to be gone?" I asked.

"A week." Alice answered simply.

"Wait. A week? Where are we staying. I'm not sure if you've noticed Alice, but there are no hotels in the woods." Rosalie said.

"I know that Rose. And we're camping Rose, so don't pack high heels." Alice said, and she was gone.

**_One Week Later_**

"Uh Eddie?" Jasper said.

"Yeah Jazz Hands?" Edward said, as he and Emmett played Call of Duty talking to each other through head sets. They were on the same team.

"Uh…how did you and Bells make up so fast?" He asked.

"Sex is the answer, my brother." Edward said.

"NO Edward! Sex is NOT the answer! Sex is the question. Yes is the answer." Emmett said and smiled. They three of them laughed. Then they heard Andrew burst through the door.

"Hey Drew. What's up twin?" Jasper asked as Andrew ran into the room. He looked frantic.

Emmett and Edward stopped playing and looked at Andrew, taking in his worried expression. Edwrad's face fell and he looked like he might cry as he read Andrew's thoughts.

"No." He said, but it came out as barely a whisper.

"What's going on?" Emmett said, suddenly serious (which was a big step for Emmett).

"The-The-They're gone." Andrew finally said, his voice breaking.


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

4. Realization

**Jasper: C'mon! You both keep getting to say the disclaimer! It's my turn!**

**Alice: No Jazz it's my turn!**

**Emmett: Alice you wish! It's MY turn!**

**Jasper: Mine!**

**Alice: MINE!**

**Emmett: MINE!**

**Edward: *Jasper, Alice, and Emmett are arguing in the background* All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. There. It's been said! Gosh! *walks away***

**Emmett, Jasper, and Alice: Awe man! Not fair!**

**Jasper: Oh wait! Amanda and Andrew belong to Team Cullen-Hale! Ha ha h-ALICE! *Emmett tackles him* **

_Emmett's POV_

Andrew held up a crumpled up piece of paper. Jasper ripped the piece of paper out of his hand and unfolded it. He read it over once and then let it fall out of his hand. I quickly reached over and picked it up and read it over several times, trying to make sense of it.

The note read:

_Dear family, _

_Amanda, Rosalie, Bella, and I are leaving. For good. We are tiered of some of you and want nothing to do with you. Don't come looking for us. We don't want you to find us. Leave us alone. We never want to see you again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Alice, Amanda, Rosalie, and Bella._

I felt like I could cry, but I knew that there would be no tears, that all I would be able to do is sob tearlessly. I watched as Jasper disappeared up to his room and as Edward collapsed onto the floor and started to sob.

I turned back and looked into Andrew's pained expression. He stared at me and I could tell just by the look on his face of how important Amanda was to him. I coughed up a sob and threw myself at Andrew, and somehow he was able to catch me.

After about ten minutes of sobbing in various spots of the living room; first with Andrew, then beside Edward on the floor, then I somehow made it to the middle of the floor and I curled up into the fetal position on the floor and sobbed some more there, and then I crawled onto the couch and cried there. I finally stopped sobbing and stared at Andrew who hadn't moved an inch. Edward had collapsed into a heap on the floor and was staring at his wallet which held a picture of Bella. I listened and heard Jasper's sobs from upstairs. I couldn't take it anymore, and I took the note and went to my room.

_Jasper's POV *Two Weeks Later*_

I sat on my bed and stared at a picture of the love of my life, who didn't love me anymore. I sighed and put it down and listened for the noises that came from my house. Carlisle and Esme had taken Jake and Nessie out for a couple of weeks so that Edward would be calm enough to tell Nessie about Bella. I could hear Edward sobbing from his cabin and Andrew in his room next to mine crying. Emmett was the loudest though because, well, it's Emmett. I got up and walked over to Emmett's room and knocked on the door.

"Its-its- its open." Emmett managed to say. I opened the door and stood in the doorway. Emmett held the note that Andrew had found, a picture of Rosalie, and a birthday card Alice had given him. I looked him over and then noticed something very strange…

"Emmett what are you wearing?!?!" I yelled. I'm guessing that Andrew and Edward heard me because before Emmett could answer, they stood on either side of me.

"Is that Amanda's bra!?! Emmett!!" Andrew yelled.

"Oh my God!! Emmett! Why? Why Bella's thong?!" Edward yelled.

Thank god the thong and bra were over his clothes.

Emmett sniffled and sat upright on his bed. "I-I-I…I MISS THEM SO MUCH!" he yelled and began to sob. Andrew was sitting next to him in a flash, also crying. I heard a choked sob come from my right. I looked at Edward and he collapsed and I caught him before he hit the ground and dragged him to the bed.

We sat there for hours sobbing until it hurt. We finally stopped and sat in a circle on the bed. In the middle of the circle sat Bella's thong, Amanda's bra, a picture of Rosalie, a birthday card from Alice, and the note. Everything was quiet.

"OH MY GOD!" Emmett yelled and jumped up. Edward, Andrew, and I jumped at Emmett's sudden outburst.

"I can't believe we never NOTICED!!!!" Emmett continued to yell.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" Andrew said. I could hear his British accent coming out. It only came out when he was nervous or excited and stuff (says Amanda) just like my southern accent.

"The note!! Alice didn't write it!!" Emmett yelled out, a wide and happy smile plastered across his face.

"What do you mean Alice didn't write it?" I said.

"It's not her writing!" Emmett exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure?" Edward asked. I'm surprised he didn't just read his mind like he does to everyone else.

"Look at the note and then look at the birthday card!" Emmett said and shoved the note and card into our hands. I held it up and realization spread over my face.

"MY HONEYBUNCHES OF LOVE DIDN'T WRITE THIS!" I exclaimed.

We all began to jump around laughing and shouting until good ol' eddiekins had to go and be all serious.

"If Alice didn't write this, that means someone else did. And whoever did, doesn't want us to find them." Edward said.

"Who would do this?" Andrew asked flopping onto the bed.

"Lemme see the note again." I said and took the note from Andrew.

I looked it over. I recognized the writing, but from _where?_ Then it hit me.

"I should have known! Jazz you idiot you should have known!" I said hitting myself in the head.

"Okay Jazz, we all know you're an idiot, but please do explain." Edward said.

I glared at him but continued. "I know this writing! Its-its- its Maria's." I said and Edward's mouth dropped.

"Dun dun dun duuuuun!" Emmett said and we all turned and glared.


End file.
